


Fear The Haunted Corn Maze

by annjellybean



Series: fictober/writetober 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, kind of the before they get together sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “Seriously?” Chanyeol bellows, betrayal now etched on his face, big bright eyes sparkling with something akin to hurt and fear rather than the exhilaration from a few seconds prior. The dazed and happy smile he was sporting after riding the Spinning Tea Cups is now replaced by an exaggerated quivering pout.





	Fear The Haunted Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

> okay, listen...i know it's the fifth already BUT I've been working, and when I planned on posting, I ended up not being able to use my laptop because my brother needed it for school work. so i'm behind but it's okay i can catch up...i think. and i know, this is short af...sorry lmao
> 
> anyways, let's kick off this month with a little bit of suyeol. this is actually my first suyeol, hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> based on these two lists:  
[fictober](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)  
[writetober](https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her)
> 
> p.s, it's fictober/writetober because i found sentence prompts and one word prompts posts and decided to combine them! so all of these will have a word and sentence prompt.

In hindsight—Chanyeol  _ should’ve  _ known better than to trust Junmyeon. 

_‘All men do is _**_lie’_** he thinks to himself as he and Junmyeon round the corner and miraculously find themselves right across from the annual Seoul Harvest Festival’s Haunted Corn Maze. 

“Seriously?” Chanyeol bellows, betrayal now etched on his face, big bright eyes sparkling with something akin to hurt and  fear rather than the exhilaration from a few seconds prior. The dazed and happy smile he was sporting after riding the Spinning Tea Cups is now replaced by an exaggerated quivering pout. 

“C’mon Yeol, ** it will be fun, trust me** ” Junmyeon coaxes, bumping his shoulder against Chanyeol’s arm in an attempt to push him forwards. 

“Dude, no. You know I hate these things, please don’t make me go in there with you” 

Junmyeon ignores his friend’s pitiful whines and rolls his eyes. 

“_Come_ _onnnnnn_” Junmyeon whines, dragging out his words, “please?” he pleads mustering his best puppy dog eyes. 

Chanyeol groans, trying to stand his ground—and boy does he try but—Junmyeon’s puppy dog eyes are very hard to resist. And then Junmyeon cuddles up to him linking their arms together and lays his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder the intensity of his puppy dog eyes increasing ten fold. 

“Ugh,  _ fine _ , but you’re getting me a funnel cake after this” Chanyeol grumbles slumping his shoulders in defeat. Junmyeon on the other hand whoops loudly, face lighting up with a smile letting go of Chanyeol’s arm to do a little victory dance. 

And Chanyeol guesses he can weather a haunted corn maze if it means making Junmyeon smile the way he is right now. Huge, bright and infectious. 

**Author's Note:**

> B O N U S:
> 
> In hindsight—Junmyeon should've known better than to trick to Chanyeol into going through the Haunted Corn Maze. Then again, having his arms full of a frightened and whiny Yeol was a plus.
> 
> \+ x + x
> 
> alrighttttt, my first suyeol and first halloween fic *cheers* what did you guys think? Chanyeol totally clinged to Junmyeon's side the entire time. At some point Junmyeon had to lace their hands and squeeze tightly to guide Chanyeol out since he decided it be best to shut his eyes.
> 
> also junmyeon doesn't remember the maze ever been this scary but they for sure implemented more spooky elements than the previous year.
> 
> he apologizes profusely to chanyeol at the end of their 'bro' date and promises to take him somewhere better and less spooky on their next date and chanyeol is like DaTe? and Junmyeon's like yEs dAtE (wink wink) lmao
> 
> anyways, expect more of these tinnie tiny halloween drabbles (if i commit to it tbh)
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <33


End file.
